


Five Moments from a Sleepless Night

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Aya was supposed to say no.





	Five Moments from a Sleepless Night

**I.**

Aya sat at the table alone in the dark beside a full cup of tea. Yoji glanced at the microwave clock. 3:13 AM. He made noise as he entered, and watched Aya stiffen.

Yoji sat across from Aya.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Yoji asked. Aya’s pale, expressionless face looked sickly in the darkness. Yoji didn’t wait for an answer. “Me either.”

Yoji reached across the table. He felt Aya’s teacup. It was cold. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. If you don’t either, you can come upstairs.”

Yoji stood and heard the scrape of Aya’s chair as he stood too.

 

  
  
**II.**

This was a bad idea. That’s what Yoji did. He had bad ideas. He teased. He flirted. Aya was supposed to say no.

Aya wasn’t saying anything but his body was warm beside Yoji’s on the stairs. When Yoji lagged behind, Aya turned and offered his hand. Yoji took it, feeling the calluses. He let himself be led to his own room.

Once Yoji got the door open, Aya brushed past him and went inside. The look on Aya’s face was a challenge. Yoji knew this was a bad idea. He stepped inside and closed the door. The lock clicked.

  


**III.**

Aya pressed Yoji against the door the moment it was closed. Some nights, Yoji picked up a salaryman with smooth hands or slim-hipped boy, but no one like Aya. Nobody had kissed Yoji like this since Asuka. Yoji had almost forgotten what it was like to be kissed by someone who could kill him.

Aya tore at Yoji’s clothes with his hands, and _\--fuck--_ his teeth. He got Yoji’s zipper down, but gave up on tugging the tight pants over his hips. Aya shoved Yoji to the ground. Yoji rode the sensations of pleasure and anticipation while Aya rode him.

  


**IV.**

They fell into bed together after Aya humped Yoji into the floor. Yoji’s neck was marked from Aya’s teeth. That first, hurried, time hadn’t felt dangerous. Now it did.

Now he could stroke Aya’s bare skin. Now Yoji knew what sounds Aya made when Yoji kissed his throat. Now Yoji could get drunk on that helpless, pleading look in Aya’s eyes. Convince himself that look meant something.

Every time. Yoji fell hard every fucking time. He knew better than to fuck where he lived. Should have known better. Aya keened Yoji’s name, needy and sweet. Yoji just let himself fall.

 

**V.**

There were two clocks in Yoji’s bedroom, a dented alarm clock beside his bed and a clock on the wall. They were three minutes apart. Yoji never noticed before, but he had been watching them for almost three hours while Aya slept.

Aya was a snuggler. He was probably just heat-seeking, but Yoji could tell himself it was something more. At least, he could tell himself that until Aya woke up.

Yoji’s alarm would go off in less than an hour. Yoji usually slept through it. Aya wouldn’t. Yoji lay still with the weight of Aya on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble series was inspired by the 100 Words community on DreamWidth. I did not want to wait for an Amnesty week to post. ...and I was not sure if I would be too embarrassed to post something with a Mature rating. 
> 
> The prompts were 3: Sleepless, 4: Quote I: "I've got a bad feeling about this." ~ Everybody in “Star Wars”, 5: Song Titles I: Lady Gaga Song Titles (I chose “John Wayne”.), 6: Fall, and 7: Clocks. 
> 
> The double drabble “Sleepless” was my first attempt. However, I think of it as taking place in a separate universe from the one in this series. 
> 
> This story was edited by the generous and talented DarkAngelAzrael, even though she was not feeling well at the time. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
